Julie Black
Julie Black is a member of the Quileute tribe. She is the daughter of Bonnie Black and younger sister of Adam and Aaron Black. Though she has inherited the shape-shifter genes from her tribe, she is yet to activate them. Her Twilight Saga counterpart is Jacob Black. Biography Early life Julie Black was born to Bonnie and her husband. During childhood, she and her brothers, Adam and Aaron were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's son, Beau, though they never became real friends and Beau remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When she was 9 years old, her father died in a tragic car crash. Years later, Aaron got married and moved to Hawaii, while Adam moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as he finished high school. Since her brothers were away, she became her mother's only company at home, especially after she became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, she did not resent taking care of her mom; in fact, she enjoyed her company, though she refused to believe in her family legends and traditions. When the Cullens first moved to Forks, Julie did not understand her mother's aversion. After a while, she began tuning out most of what Bonnie said. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Julie meets Beau again for the first time since he moved back to Forks when he and some of his schoolmates spent a day on First Beach, where Julie and her friends encountered them. After some talk with Beau, Julie introduces the idea of Edythe and her family being vampires by telling him the Quileute legends on the topic. After Beau and Edythe began dating, Bonnie takes Julie to Beau's house to advise him against it, without telling him why, knowing it was forbidden to tell. To her surprise, he already knows. Right after this conversation, Bonnie and Julie take their leave, much to the latter's dismay. Upon hearing of Beau's unexpected death, Julie attending his funeral with Bonnie organized by his parents. In truth, he faked his death to cover his conversion to vampirism for his family's safety. During a conversation with Bonnie, Beau asks if Julie knows about him being a vampire. She replies that she will be informed soon enough, implying that she will be told when her phasing begins. Physical appearance Julie is a Native American with a petite build, long, glossy black hair, lips curved like a bow, high cheekbones and silk-like skin. Beau has commented Julie as beautiful. Personality and traits She is very friendly though shy and slightly sheepish around Beau, easily succumbing to his generosity and worrying about how the Quileute legends will affect his perception of her. Generally, Julie is very friendly, playful, carefree and caring towards the people around her. She is also a bit of a tomboy, possibly a result from being around her brothers. During free time, she enjoys rebuilding automotive vehicles and hanging out with her friends. Relationships Julie's mother is Bonnie Black, and she has twin brothers, Adam and Aaron. Bonnie and Julie seem to be pretty close as they have lived alone together for a fairly long time. On the other hand, Aaron, Adam, and Julie are not as close as the twins live out of town and rarely see their sister. Her father died in a car crash when she was 9 years old. Beau Swan Beau Swan is Julie's friend and crush. She develops affection toward Beau when he visited La Push in March, 2005. Because she is shy about her feelings, she doesn't act on them. Though Beau doesn't reciprocate her feelings, he does enjoy her company far more than the rest of his peers. When he became a vampire, Beau was saddened that he could not see her again, but regardless asks Bonnie to tell her that he is happy as he is when the time comes. Bonnie Black Bonnie Black is Julie's disabled mother, and an elder of the Quileute council. They are as close as a mother and a daughter can get. Because Bonnie never encountered any vampires in her youthful years, she never became a wolf, and the power was passed on to her daughter. After Adam went to college and Aaron's post-marriage relocation to Hawaii, Julie became the only person who still lives with her, though she is more than happy to spend time with her mom. After Bonnie became wheelchair-bound, she became her mother's legs, though she never resented this: Julie looked up to Bonnie, her only real flaw being her superstitious beliefs; Bonnie had told her stories and traditions about the tribe, but she stopped listening very early. However, Bonnie never intended to let her believe them until she started phasing. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Minor characters Category:Quileute Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined